Smiles
by TruthMilitia
Summary: Naruto has finally found someone that is willing to love him and cherish him as a little brother. But due to Naruto's "little problem" that love won't last long and tear him away from his love source. Sad Fanfic. Language and Violence.
1. Author's Note

**Smiles**

**TruthMilitia: I don't know why I am saying this as the first chapter, when I specifically told myself not to say this as a first chapter. Anyways hello everyone, welcome to this new story of Smiles. Now, I won't start this story yet, but I will either ways just... figuring out some loose screws as I will put it. Just having trouble for the description/summary however you want to put it, and internet connection problems. I will also say this now, whenever I'm going to write a fanfic I will be asking you people for advice, changes, deviant art {However it's spelled} and for any of you to be part of the fanfic! By being part of the fanfic, I mean actually be in it, make up a character, description, good or evil, strong or weak, shy or brave, ignorant ass or caring fellow. I will not take credit for any advice you give me, any fanfic character, or deviant art covers THIS CREDIT CREDIT IS YOURS AND YOURS TO ADMIRE I will always say in the beginning of any story that the credit goes to you. Now back to business, this story will be up and running soon... so be ready. And by soon I mean today or tomorrow morning, because if it's not up today or tomorrow morning either kick my ass for making such promise or blame the internet problem. Alright that's all people, I'm working on the story now so I'll see you later. JA NE!**


	2. Chapter 1 The Broken Boy

**Smiles**

**Chapter 1: The Broken Boy**

**TruthMilitia: Hello my fellow fanfiction readers, didn't I promise I would have this uploaded today. Now to start, this story came into my mind while I was daydreaming in my biology class haha. And if anyone was guessing, yes I go to high school, 15 year old Sophomore. If you having any questions about me feel free to ask, I will try to answer back fast and honestly, but I will not give away personal info such as my name, phone number, high school (maybe), etc. **

**This is my second fanfic so there will be some rough edges, so don't be afraid to point them out for me. Also, I will be using made up character (What do you call those? OC Characters?). The most common ones I will use are: Leo Kei, Chris Riku, Xeo, Shinja Matsumoto, Dawn Matsumoto, and Alice Kei. Now let's start this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I did I would have made Naruto less denser than he is.**

_Konoha 10 years after Kyuubi Incident: October 5th _

It's a bright and shiny day in Konoha, the villagers are up and running their business with happy smiles, but some have deep scowls on their faces. Why do they have scowls on their faces? Well it's all because of one single boy, the Jinjuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Uzumaki Naruto. Due to the Fourth Hokage sealing the demon fox into Naruto, the village think that he is the Kyuubi itself and demanded the boys execution. The Third Hokage, however, denied their request and made a law forbidding them from revealing that Naruto is the Jinjuriki of the Kyuubi to Naruto or the others in his age group. Consequences for breaking the law is death.

That didn't stop the villagers from turning the child's life into a living hell. They would scowl at him, over-price materials for him, not sell him anything and kick him out of stores and restaurants. That, however, was when he was 6 years old. When he turned 8 years old, the villagers would then turn physical with him. They would now push him onto to the floor on purpose, throw items at him and drag him into an abandoned alley way and beat the poor child to near death before the ANBU came and take him to the hospital.

Today is the day where everything changes for the young Jinjuriki for the better.

_Naruto's POV 18:46 P.M._

_ 'Why do they always do this to me? Why can't they leave me alone!?' _thought Naruto while running from 3 drunk civilians. Naruto was just returning home from eating at a Ichiraku Ramen the only place, excluding the Third and Iruka, that see him not as the Kyuubi, but as himself. While walking home 3 drunk civilians saw him and started chasing after him yelling "I will avenge my family and friends!"

"Get back here you demon scum!" yelled one of the drunk civilians. Naruto just kept running as fast as his short legs could take him. But fate decided to be cruel today. Naruto tweaked his ankle and fell face first onto the ground. The 3 drunk civilians caught up to the boy and dragged him to an alley way and started to beat him. Naruto was holding back tears knowing that if he cried the 3 men would take pleasure in them.

After 3 in a half minutes of beating the defenseless boy, one of the men took out a small blade from his pocket and told the other men to pick him up. The men did as told and lifted him off the ground, and yanked his head to have him face the man with the blade. Naruto looked horrible, his clothes was torn, he had bruises on his body due to the kicks he received, and had a thin trail of blood on his lips. His blue eyes looked like they would close any minute due to the pain he is feeling. The man with the blade in hand let out a drunk chuckle at the boy, "Well then, I think it's time to end your sad pathetic life, you damn demon." The man said getting ready to stab him. "THIS IS FOR MY FAMILY, MY FRIENDS AND KONOHA!" he yelled bringing the blade to the boy's stomach.

'_I guess this is the end for me, I didn't even get a chance to become Hokage'_ thought Naruto closing his eyes exhausted from the beating he took and waited for his end. Before that could happen, Naruto heard someone yell before he fell into unconsciousness.

_Leo Kei's POV_

A young man, by the age of 23, was walking into the sunset filled streets of Konoha enjoy the beautiful colors the sky showed. He was 5' 11" with messy, but well maintained, spiky blond hair, wore a gray shirt, had a tattoo of a dragon covering his right arm, a dark blue bracelet on his left wrist, baggy black cargo pants and a pair of black ninja sandals. But, the most interesting thing he has was his blueish jade colored eyes and two necklaces that connect together to form Yin and Yang.

He was walking through the streets after getting some lunch before heading home to end the day. However, he heard sounds of a man talking and headed in the direction of the voice. When he arrived at the location of the voice, what he saw made his stomach drop and livid. What he saw was a battered and bruised young boy with dirt covered hair, a torn and dirtied jumpsuit, and a thin trail of blood on the blond's lips being held by two men and a man with a blade in hand getting ready to stab the boy.

"THIS IS FOR MY FAMILY, MY FRIENDS AND KONOHA!" the man heard the man with the blade yell bringing the blade to the boys stomach. "STOP!" the man yelled to the men. The man with the blade stopped his action and turned around to see who stopped him from killing the demon. "Who are you? And why did you stop me from killing this demon spawn?" the man with the blade said. "Demon? You're the demon trying to kill that young boy! Why the hell are you doing that?!" yelled the man walking to the 3 men. "Why? WHY?! I'll tell you why, this demon here killed my family and friends 10 years ago and I'm doing this for them!" "You must be out of your mind to think a child like him would be able to kill." the man responded now getting closer to the men cracking his knuckles.

"Fine then, save the demon! Come on let's kill him too!" the man with the blade said to the others, whom dropped the unconscious boy to the ground and charged at the man. He immediately was on alert, now he may be no ninja but, he knew how to fight and defend himself. One of the men threw a right punch to the man's face, but the man dodged the punch by side stepping to the right and delivered a well placed right knee to his stomach. The man who threw the punch was winded by the man kneeing him in the stomach, and was thrown face first to the brick wall in the alley and fell unconscious. After throwing the man into the wall, he then stopped the other charging man by thrust kicking him in the stomach, then chopping him in the back of the neck hard to render him unconscious as well.

"Was that all you people got, I'm just one man against three. Are you really that pathetic?" the man taunted. The man with the blade growled at him and charged ready to end the man's life with his blade. He swung his blade at the man's stomach, but missed due to the man jumping back. With the momentum of the swing, the man grabbed the back of the others head and shoved him head first into a trash bin, causing him to drop the blade. He grabbed the blade and stalked towards the man on the floor and smacked him hard with the bottom of the blade's handle on the temple.

"Worthless examples of society." he said. He turned his attention back to the boy and jogged towards him checking if he was still alive. "Hey, kid are you ok?" he said to the boy. Not getting a response, he grabbed the kid bridal style and ran to the hospital as fast a he managed.

_Hospital_

Once he arrived at the hospital he went to up to a nurse and said to help the boy in his arms. The nurse looked at the boy with disgust in her eyes and responded, "We don't help demons, we help humans." He looked at the nurse in shock and then started to argue with her to help the boy. "SILENCE!" a doctor said. "But, Doctor Shang-san" the nurse didn't finish due to the doctor raising his hand. "That's enough of you Yuki-san, come with me sir, I'll take care of the boy." the doctor said.

The man followed the doctor down the hall to a room and set the boy on the bed. "What's your name sir?" the doctor asked. "My name is Leo. Leo Kei, by what the nurse said back there you must be called Shang." the man named Leo said. The doctor chuckled, "Yes you are right my name is Shang." he stopped examining the boy. "So how is he doctor." Leo asked the doctor worried. "He will be ok, but I'll need to fix some broken ribs, internal bleeding and minor brain trauma." the doctor said calling for some nurses to prepare some materials. "Is it alright for me to stay and watch the boy?" Leo asked out of the blue. The doctor turned to him with a small smile and nodded.

_Hokage Tower: Saratobi's POV_

The Third Hokage, Saratobi Hiruzen, was sitting in his chair finishing some last minute paperwork before heading home to rest. But, before he could stand from his chair an ANBU with an Inu mask came into the room kneeling. "Hokage-sama I'm here to report that Uzumaki Naruto is being held in the hospital." The Hokage was at his feet at the mention of Naruto being at the hospital. "What happened Inu-san." the Hokage said more than asked. "I don't know the details exactly, but the doctors say there was a man who brought him in." Inu said.

The Hokage ordered two ANBU ninjas, hidden in the office for protection, to accompany him to the hospital. The two ANBU yelled out "Hai" before disappearing, along side with the Hokage, in a poof of smoke.

_Hospital: Normal POV_

After arriving in the hospital the Hokage asked where Naruto was being held in and walked straight to the room. After arriving to the room, the Hokage entered to find a man sitting in a chair next to the unconscious blond. Leo saw the Hokage and immediate stood up ready for whatever the man would do. Seeing this the Hokage raised his hand to signal the man he was friendly. Leo relaxed and sat back down on his chair.

"It has come to my attention that you brought Naruto-kun here." the Hokage said. Leo looked at the man then back at the boy now named Naruto. "So that's the boy's name, who may you be?" Leo asked. The Hokage raised an eyebrow at the man's question. "I'm the leader of Konoha the Third Hokage Saratobi Hiruzen. Have you not heard of me before?" Saratobi said. Leo shook his head, "Not really, I've heard of the leader of the village, but not Hokage."

"So you are new to this village." Saratobi said. Leo nodded his head. "Tell me..." "Leo" Leo said filling in the blank. "Thank you. So tell me Leo, what happened to Naruto-kun here." the Hokage asked in a serious tone. Leo looked back at the boy and said, "I was walking in the streets when I heard a man's voice. I went to see what was going on when I saw this boy being held by two drunk men and another drunk man with a blade ready to stab him. I managed to stop him from getting stabbed and left the three drunk men knocked out in an alley way close by... the Red District I think near a ninja shop called Kunais and Shurikans." Leo said. The Hokage gave a signal for the ANBU to retrieve the men and to be sent to Ibuki.

"Well I must thank you for bringing Naruto-kun here." Saratobi said. Leo waved it of as nothing. "It was nothing really, but what really confuses me is that when I stopped the man from stabbing the boy, he called him a demon and that he killed his family and friends 10 years ago. What did he mean by that?" Leo asked confused. The Hokage sighed, _'He already knows some information, why not tell him about the Kyuubi.'_ Saratobi thought. "What I'm about to tell you is an S-rank secret and must not be spoken of outside this room got it." Saratobi said seiously. Leo nodded his head indicating he understood. "Ok, 10 years ago a Fox Demon by the name of Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked this village killing thousands of civilians and ninjas. The Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, manged to defeat the demon by sealing it into a newborn child. That child is right here in this room as we speak." the Hokage said.

Leo turned to stare at the boy in the bed with wide eyes. _'This boy holds a demon inside him?!'_ thought Leo. "Once the sealing was done, the Fourth Hokage died due to the sealing requiring a sacrifice to work. After that I mentioned that the boy held the Kyuubi inside him and to be mentioned as a hero for the Fourth's dieing wish. But, everything went down hill from there. The civilians demanded for his execution, so I had no choice but to make the law." Saratobi ended with a huge breath he thought he wasn't holding in.

Leo stayed quiet processing what was said to him. After a short while of silence, Leo asked another question. "Where is the boy's parents?" Saratobi looked at the boy in bed and lied with the truth. "His mother died during child birth and his father died during the Kyuubi attack. He is currently an orphan." Saratobi said. "Why isn't he in an orphanage then?" "He was in an orphanage, but he was kicked out because of his 'problem'." Leo was shocked to hear this._ 'He was kicked out of the orphanage! Poor kid must have had a horrible childhood.'_ Leo thought sadly.

Four minutes of silence has passed by, but was broken by Leo. "Hokage-sama if it's alright, I would like to adopt him." Leo said out of the blue. The Hokage was surprised to hear this from the man. "Now I'm not saying I'm not going to let you adopt him, but why would you want to adopt him?" Saratobi asked. Leo looked straight into the Hokage's eyes and said, "Because it's not fair for him to endure something like this. There is probably no childhood for him left to enjoy, but I'll be damned if he didn't enjoy the little bit of the childhood he still has. Plus this boy deserves someone to love him as a son or as a little brother. He needs me, I know that much." Leo said turning to look at the boy. Saratobi had a smile on his face.

"Alright tomorrow morning you will meet me at the Hokage Tower to sign the adoption papers. But for now, stay here and keep watch of Naruto-kun for me ." Saratobi said receiving a nod of approval from Leo. Saratobi turned and walked out the door closing it behind him.

Leo turned back to the boy with a smile. _'Don't worry kid, I'll help you through all this. Even if it costs me my life.'_

**TruthMilitia: And boom. Oh my god I fell in love writing this fanfic, it seriously touched my heart. So here is one chapter of Smiles, man I loved writing this out. You better believe that I'm writing more of this. Either ways tell me what you thought about the chapter, point out mistakes, say crap about it go ahead, also if you read the note on the top screen and you want to ask me questions, get to know me better go ahead I'll try to answer as quick as I can. But remember I'm not giving any personal info. Either way, thanks for reading everyone, I'm the TruthMilitia and I will see you later troops. JA NE!**


	3. Chapter 2 I Finally Have A Familly

**Smiles**

**Chapter 2: I Finally Have a Family**

**TruthMilitia: Hello everyone! It's me the TruthMilitia and I'm back with another exciting chapter of Smiles. I don't have much to say, but that this story is not going to be that long so except the story to come to a conclusion in the next two or three chapters I don't know. Now I have nothing else to say so... **

**Leo Kei: But I do! Hello everyone my name is Leo, Leo Kei and alongside with me is Naruto Uzumaki!**

**Naruto Uzumaki: Hello everyone!**

**Leo Kei: Now to start this off, I am not a ninja in this fanfic, but I do know how to fight and defend myself against weak civilians like last chapter. **

**Naruto Uzumaki: Will you teach me how to defend myself too Leo!**

**Leo Kei: Believe it!**

_**Question of the week: What are your favorite bands? My favorite bands are Avenged Sevenfold, Fit for Rivals, Bullet for my Valentine and Killswitch Engage**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Why did Jariaya have to die? **

_Konoha Hospital: Naruto's POV 14:36_

_ 'Ugh! My head hurts so much!'_ thought Naruto waking up from his slumber. Naruto sat up in bed, yawned and rubbed his head in a sleepy manner. He then noticed that he isn't in his apartment. _'Where am I?' _thought Naruto looking around the room noticing that he is in a hospital bed, but what caught his attention was the man sleeping on a chair to his right side. _'Why am I... in... oh.'_ Naruto thought with a hurt expression on his face remembering the beating he received by the drunk civilians. _'But who is the guy sitting next to me?'_

"I see you're awake Naruto-kun." Naruto heard a familiar voice at the door. He turned to look at his grandfather figure, "Jiji! How are you doing?!" asked Naruto. Saratobi smiled at Naruto, "I should be the one asking you that Naruto-kun." Naruto smiled his trade mark smile signifying that he is doing great (in Naruto's opinion.)

"What did I miss?" a new voice said from behind Naruto. Naruto turned around to see the person beside his bed rubbing the sleep off his eyes. "Oh your awake now Leo." the Hokage said. "Hai, but a little sore on my back. Damn chair is more rough than solid ground!" Leo said standing up and stretching his limbs.

"Excuse me but who are you?"Naruto said getting the attention of Leo. "My name is Leo." Leo said extending his hand to Naruto. Naruto looked the extended hand for a while then extended his out and shook the other with a huge grin. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, the next Hokage, Believe it!" Naruto said with determination.

The Hokage and Leo couldn't help but laugh a little bit over the blond's enthusiasm to become Hokage. After they settled down Leo spoke up, "Well then Hokage-sama when can I sign those papers for Naruto." Naruto looked at Leo with a questioning look, then turned his head at the Hokage who took out some papers and a pen from his robe and passed it to Leo. Leo took the papers and started reading through it and started signing the papers.

"Not to be nosy, but what are you signing?" Naruto asked innocently. Leo looked up from the papers and smiled brightly at Naruto, "I'm some adoption papers, why do you ask?" Naruto looked at Leo with a blank look then stuttered out in realization, "y-y-you'r-re a-adopting m-me?" Leo finished signing the papers, handing them to the Hokage and looked back at Naruto still smiling at him. "That's right Otouto." Once those words left his mouth he was tackled to the ground by a yellow blur. Leo looked down and saw Naruto hugging him, like if he let go he would fade away, crying while repeating "I finally have a family!" Leo just did the one thing he could think of and that was hug his adopted little brother.

The scene in front of the Hokage was so emotional that it brought tears to his eyes, hell it brought tears to the ANBU hidden in the room. _'You can now live happily Naruto with someone that can protect and love you Naruto.'_ thought the Hokage. Leo and Naruto finally separated from the hug and stood up from the ground. Leo placed his hand on Naruto's head and said, "Well then! Now that I'm in charge of you, my first order of business is to get you some new clothes, healthy food, and some exercise to get you in tip top shape!" Leo said. "Hey! What's wrong with the clothes I have?! I love orange!" Naruto said getting a chuckle from Leo, who in return said, "Nothing is wrong with the color orange it's just that that's to much orange on your person. Plus that jumpsuit that quite fit you probably." Leo said. "Plus Naruto-kun in order to become Hokage you must train hard and pass the Academy which you have yet to do still."

Leo raised an eyebrow at what the Hokage said, "It almost sounds like your saying he has failed before." Naruto shuffled his feet and responded, "That's because I did nii-san. Twice actually." Leo just stared at Naruto incredulous._ 'He failed the Academy twice!?' _thought Leo. "Well that's mostly because he can't do a proper **Bushin no Jutsu** due to high chakara reserves." said the Hokage. "Well don't you have another way to help him make a **Bushin** and pass, I mean you are the Hokage you should have something up your sleeve." Leo asked the Hokage. "Well there is one jutsu that could help Naruto pass and help him learn more efficiently. But, it's a kinjutsu which means..." "I know what a kinjutsu is Hokage-sama even though I'm not a ninja or have any chakara to perform said jutsus." Leo respectfully said to the Hokage.

"If it can help Naruto then I'll take it, but first we need to go home or at least get a home so we can both live in." Leo said sheepishly at the end rubbing the back of his head. _'He even acts like Naruto.'_ the Hokage said.

_Timeskip 2 years later: The Academy_

It's been 2 years since Naruto was adopted, since those years Naruto has gotten alot more stronger, smarter and healthier due to his Nii-san's tort... I mean teaching skills. Naruto still remembered how his Nii-san taught him how to fight, he was brutal and that was only "warm-up" that he had him due, then it was on to doing some katas that involves defense, agility, and knowledge of pressure points. Sometimes it would involve you to over power your opponent with precise strikes, but mostly pressure points.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Flashback: 2 years ago: 1 week later Training Grounds_

_ "Alright Naruto! Are you ready to learn how to defend yourself!" Leo said to his Otouto. "Hai Nii-san!" Naruto yelled excited. _

_ "Now what I'm about to teach you is a style that depends on pressure points and percise striking. With this you can paralyse your opponent or knock them out with a few well delivered pressure point attacks. I call this style "Dragon's Strike."_**(A/N Martial Artist if any of you were thinking how he has a fighting style)**_ Now before I show you how to learn this "simple" style we need to work on you strength, agility and reaction time, also a book on the human anatomy." Leo said to an excited Naruto. Leo smirked knowing that what he is about to say next would make his Otouto bitch and complain. "Now what I need you to do is... 15 push ups, 15 sit ups, as many laps around the field, without stopping or slowing down, under 2 minutes, and 10 pull ups." Leo said looking at Naruto. _

_ Naruto's expression was priceless, he turned pale white, his eyes were bugging out of his eyes, and his jaw was wide open._**(A/N: Now if you say that this is nothing, Naruto is 10, he is scrawny and weak so of course this would be tough for him. Unlike other fanfics, 100 laps? 1000 push ups? He isn't Rock Lee and/or Gai! Jesus!)**_ "Also after your warm-up is done you will a 10 minute break, then you will go to that log over there and throw 50 punches both sides each, and 50 kicks both sides each. Once you are done with that we will then proceed with improving your reaction time by throwing stones at you, try dodging as many as you can also try catching them if you can. When you finish all that we will call it a day and repeat, understand?" Leo asked holding back his laughter. _

_ "What the hell are you trying to do!? Kill me!?" Naruto yelled. Leo just smiled at him, "Don't worry when this is all said and done you will be strong enough to take on some minor threats like thieves and bandits. But then it's up to you to improve the "Dragon's Strike" and make it more capable on taking on ninjas by combining you ninjutsu training later on." Leo said. Naruto was stunned that his Nii-san wanted him to improve his style later in the future. Leo saw his stunned look, but decided not to waste time and clapped his hands. "Well what are you waiting for, Christmas? Get your ass to work!" Leo said in an authoritative tone making Naruto immediately start on his "warm-ups." 'I'm probably going to be sour in the morning, also WHAT THE HELL IS CHRISTMAS!' thought Naruto_

_Flashback End_

_Present Time_

Naruto chuckled at the memories of the last 2 years. _'Nii-san wasn't kidding when he said that I would become more stronger during the years.' _Naruto thought while rubbing the necklace his Nii-san gave him for his 11th birthday. It was the other piece of his Nii-san's necklace, the Yin side of the necklace. Leo told him that no matter where Naruto's ninja career took him, he will always be with him no matter what.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Iruka yelled from the front of the group of students. Today was the Genin Exams, which means that they will be handed a Konoha headband and become "adults." "Huh!?" was Naruto's intelligent response. Iruka sighed, "It's your turn for the kunai and shuriken test Naruto." Naruto finally processed what was happening and took his spot in front of the training dummies a few feet away. While Naruto focused on the training dummies, he locked on the training dummies vital spots and pressure points. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a second then flung them open. He grabbed some shurikens from his pouch and threw them at the training dummies, embedding them on the dummies. He exhaled the air he was holding and smiled his signature smile.

"So Iruka-sensei how did I do?" Naruto asked his sensei who was inspecting the dummies closely. After inspecting the dummies Iruka smiled and said, "You managed to hit all the dummies, 4 of them kill hits, 5 severely injured and the last one unharmed." Iruka said. "Now everyone time for the final test, the **Substitution**,** Henge**,** and Bushin**." Irkua mentioned. "Now when I call your name please step forward." Iruka mentioned calling out names one by one.

Naruto tuned out Iruka's voice and started to think over what his brother gave him the last 2 weeks.

_Flashback: 2 weeks ago Naruto and Leo's Home_

_ "Nii-san! Can I please open my eyes now!" Naruto asked frustration in his voice. "Just a little longer Otouto." Leo said in front of Naruto placing a rectangular box on the table. "Ok Naruto, you can open your eyes now." Leo told Naruto, who opened his eyes to see a box on the table in front of him. "Ano, Nii-san what is that?" Naruto asked. "Open it." was the simple reply. Naruto reached for the box and opened it and saw two of the most beautiful crafted ninjatos he has ever seen in his life. "Like them don't you?" Leo said laughing at Naruto's awed expression. Naruto reached to grab one of the blades, and was surprised in how light the blade was. It was three and a half feet long, the handle was orange with the konoha symbol etched to it, but what made the blade stand out was that it was a deep black color that seems to have no reflection. _

_ "Where did you get these?" Naruto asked. "I had those blades when it was passed on to me by my father, who got it from his uncle. These blade are one of a kind. Since it doesn't reflect any light it can be a stealth kill weapon, light for fast attacks and efficient defense, plus when you lose the blade..." Leo said standing up, grabbing the blade still in the box and threw it out the window. "it will always come back to it's owner." Leo said pointing at the box, only to see the blade laying there like it was never moved._

_ "These are amazing." Naruto said placing the blade in his hand inside the box. "They are and that's why I'm giving them to you." Leo said. Naruto was shocked that his brother was giving him such weapons. "The time has come that I can pass down these blades to someone worthy, and that's you Otouto." Naruto could only smile while hugging him "Thank you Nii-san!"_

_Flashback End_

_Present Time_

"Next up, Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka called out to said Uchiha. The brooding Uchiha stepped forward, much to his fan girls amusement, and waited for his sensei's orders. "Alright Sasuke, substitute with this log next to me." Iruka said. Sasuke substituted with the log almost immediately and back. "Alright, now henge into me." Sasuke did the necessary hand seals and henged into a perfect Iruka. "Good, good, now finally make a bushin." Sasuke did the nessessary and seals and made two copies of himself. "Good job Sasuke Uchiha, you are now a Konoha Genin." Iruka said giving him his headband.

"Now last one up, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto, hearing his name stepped up. "Alright Naruto, same thing as Sasuke, substitute with the log next to me." Iruka said. Naruto substituted with the log and back. "Ok, now henge into me." Naruto made the necessary hand seals and made a perfect henge of Iruka. "Now finally, make a bushin." Iruka said. Naruto made a cross hand seal, which caused Iruka to go wide eyed knowing what jutsu he is using, and said, "**Kage Bushin no Jutsu." **Five excat copies of Naruto came into existence showing of huge smiles. "Good job Naruto, you are now a Genin of Konoha." Iruka said, still with surprised wide eyes, giving Naruto his head band. Naruto happily took the headband from Iruka and walked back to his seat.

"Alright, all of you that have passed let me just say that I am happy to have been your teacher. Tomorrow you will be assigned to your team and sensei, class dismissed." with that said Iruka left and the class left soon after.

_Leo and Naruto's Home_

Leo was inside the house laid flat out on the couch tired. _'I knew working as a blacksmith was tough, but come on not this tough. I'm gonna get Ayame back for lying to me.' _thought Leo with a devilish smirk his head making alot of plans on how to get his girlfriend back for lying. During the last two years, he has been taking Naruto to Ichiraku's Ramen, since Naruto wouldn't stop pestering him everyone and a while for ramen, he has gotten quite familiar with Teuchi and his daughter Ayame. Even though he was 6 years older than Ayame he couldn't help but admire how beautiful and cute she looked for her age. Leo admired how they were the only ones, excluding the Hokage and Iruka, that saw Naruto as he was suppose to be seen. An innocent kid.

Leo sat up when he heard a knock on the door. He got up and went to open the door. When he opened the door there stood Ayame and Teuchi with wrapped gifts in hand. "Hello Leo how are you doing?" asked Teuchi with a smile. "Albite me being sore and tired, I'm great!" Leo said glaring at Ayame who was holding herself from laughing. "Turns out that the blacksmith for Kunais and Shurikens really takes his job super seriously. Anything else I should know, Ayame-chan?" Leo asked Ayame who in turn shook her head with a large grin on her face.

Teuchi just shook his head at his daughter's antics and spoke up, "Well enough about your work, it's Naruto's graduation today and we should celebrate!" Teuchi said going to the kitchen and preparing food for the celebration. "I still don't see any resemblance between you two." Leo whispered into Ayame's ear, who in turn just giggled. "She looks more like her mother than me!" Teuchi yelled from the kitchen scaring Leo. _How the hell did he hear me! _Thought Leo.

***knock* *knock***

"Hey Nii-san! I'm home!" Naruto entered the house yelling with a huge smile.** (A/N They smile alot. Holy shit)** "Hey Naruto my boy!" Teuchi came out of the kitchen. "What are you and Ayame doing here?" Naruto asked confused. Leo just walked up to him and pointed at Naruto's headband. "That is why they are here. We are gonna celebrate your success in becoming a ninja. Now enough talk let's celebrate!" Leo said.

The whole day went by with laughter, an angry Naruto, Ayame, andTeuchi losing in a game of poker 3 times to Leo. Naruto has never been so happy in his life. After the party **(A/N: If you can call it that)** ended Naruto laid on his bed looking at the ceiling with a satisfying smile on his face. _'Thank you kami-sama for giving me such happiness.'_ Naruto said in his head closing his eyes and going to sleep.

**TruthMilitia: Well that took longer than usual.**

**Naruto: No duh man.**

**TruthMilitia: Hey I was lazy ok! But either ways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and expect me to have another chapter out soon. Also remember to leave a review on how I did or where to improve, flames... I won't mind just no "OMG THIS STORY SUCKS!" or "YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO FANFICTION!" because I'll just ignore it and use them to make Naruto ramen.**

**Naruto: Speaking of raman, let's go get some!**

**TruthMilitia: Hell yeah! See you later folks. JA NE!**


End file.
